Red Thread of Fate
by HustlerHolmes
Summary: Naruto doesn't normally believe in somthing like fate, but on his way from the VOTE he meets someone that might change his life for the better. I Had to change the name cause I may have accidentally used RyoshiMorino's story name... sorry NarutoxTayuya Rated M for tayuya's language
1. Chapter 1

**So... Um... Yeah... this is my first fanfic and I know its a Naruto fic and no ones going to read this but since the manga finished not to long ago there isnt anything thats going to change canon wise. So I figured why not give it a shot. Anyways, I started with this cause I really wanted a NarutoxTayuya to my liking. (Im being Hella Selfish but its my story so Suck.) Heads up tho its prolly gonna suck in the begining as I've never actually written a story before. Another thing is I'm also reading other NaruTayu Fanfics so if you see anything similar to others work I give them credit... I dont know who they might be at the time though. Also About half way into the other chapters I realized Naruto will be Really OP... but I might have a way to fix that later... After their training trip he'll be more like Minato but still retain Kushina's Personality...**

 **Also I guess have to do that disclaimer thingy...**

 **I dont own Naruto, All rights belong to whatshis name.**

 **But seriously if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't need to write this story.**

* * *

"God fucking dammit." Tayuya yelled. Her voice was coarse from the amount screaming in the last few hours. Earlier, she and her team had been rushing to deliver Konoha's last "loyal" Uchiha to Orchimaru. Not too long ago she was so close to killing that shitty pineapple-headed chuunin. That is until that sand bitch and her stupid fucking weasel buried her under an entire forest of trees.

"Holy fucking shit this hurts." Tayuya smiled grimly despite her pain, somewhat expecting a snide remark from Jirobou about her choice of colorful words. She had begun to think about those four Asshats Kidomaru, Kimimarou, Jirobou, Sakon and Ukon. Even though she didn't think of them anywhere remotely as close to friends she'd still felt it when each one of them lost their lives to those wimpy leaf bitches. Although she knew that this was a shitty way to go, she slowly came to accept her fate of being crushed to death under these trees. As she laid there she could feel Orochimaru's curse mark gradually fading away knowing that she'd just been abandoned. Doing the only thing she had the ability to do, she closed her eyes and waited for Kami to come and take her away, unaware of someone slowly approaching towards her.

* * *

Naruto was exhausted but none the less quite satisfied about himself. The young blonde painstakingly trudged through the forest with none other than Sasuke Uchiha on his back. He slowly traveled to each of the previous skirmish sights. Although the fox was already hard at work mending his body, he still stumbled forward every once in awhile after aggravating the two chidori strikes. Regardless of the life threatening injuries he sustained in his fight with the Teme, Naruto still wanted to make sure his friends made it out alive before heading back home. As Naruto went past the area shikamaru had his fight he noticed that one readhead girl buried under a great number of trees. He was getting ready to leave her there until he noticed the faint rise and fall of her chest. after a slight panic the blonde thought about what to do before he slowly propped the Uchiha up against a tree."Now don't go anywhere Teme, I'll be right back" in a joking manner knowing he was still unconscious.

After making sure sasuke wouldn't fall over he walked to the the girl, got on his hands and knees, and pushed gently on her shoulder while he asked "Hey, are you alright?"

Slowly tayuya opened her eyes to the sight of a sun kissed blonde staring directly at her with his brow slightly furrowed just enough to give him the a look of concern. She almost believed it was genuine until she rationalized that no one would bother to care for her. what seemed like hours of staring, tayuya finally decided to break the silence by simply saying "What the fuck are you looking at shithead"

Naruto ignored her unique choice of words and asked his previous question "Are you okay?"

"What does it fucking look like shithead, I'm trapped under a bunch of fucking trees for fucks sake" with a look of pure rage thoroughly etched onto her face.

Even though Naruto could see the anger that the girl displayed on her face, just one look into her eyes and he knew it was a mask to hide the look of loneliness and desperation that she was currently feeling. Those very same emotions he saw each time he looked into the mirror. After seeing this he came to an immediate conclusion and voiced his opinion.

"I'm going to take you to Baa-chan she'll be able to heal you, she's the greatest medic ever" with great enthusiasm before he got up to start moving the trees.

"How the fuck are you gonna move these trees shithead, last time I checked there's only one of you" with a slight pained tone because she had to contort her body just to look at the idiot.

Naruto gave her a toothy grin before he put his fingers in the familiar cross shape and dozens of clones poped into existence and started lifting the massive logs.

Just as naruto finished removing all the logs kakashi had jumped down from the trees after being led by pakkun. When kakashi saw what the boy was doing he gave his signature eye smile but asked with a slightly cold edge "Naruto, What are going to do with that enemy kunoichi"

Naruto looked at his sensei with determination in his eyes before finally saying "I can see that she's just like me so i'm taking her with me to see if Baa-chan can help her"

Finally having enough of being ignored, Tayuya punched Naruto in the leg and said "Oi, shithead... don't I get any fucking say in this conversation"

naruto was about to reply when he heard a groan coming from sasuke's direction. Kakashi was next to him in a matter of seconds to slap a paralysis seal on his forehead. After a quick eye smile in naruto's direction kakashi slung sasuke over his shoulder before leaving the two young teens alone in the forest.

Naruto gently picked up the redhead, careful not to cause her any discomfort, and followed after his sensei. The teens traveled in silence for a while not knowing what to say to each other. Eventually tayuya couldn't take anymore, "How long until we get there shithead"

"Hey... my name isn't shithead, It's Naruto Uzumaki the one who's gonna be the greatest Hokage one day"

She looked at him and snorted, "Yeah right, if an idiot like you became the leader of that piece of shit village it wouldn't even last a week"

completely disregarding her last sentence Naruto looked at her with a cheeky grin, "what's you're name?"

"Why the fuck would I tell you what my name is?"

"Because I like you and I wanna be friends"

The girl looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks before mumbling "why would you wanna be friends with an enemy like me"

"Because even though you may use a bunch of bad words, but deep down I can see that you really are good person."

She tensed up, not used to being complimented like that, tayuya yelled at him "Don't talk to me like you know all about me you fucking shit head" before she hit him on the side of the head.

Naruto began to look sad thinking that he she didn't want to be his friend. Tayuya looked away with a scowl. However, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the sad face the boy was making and started to feel guilty.

"Tayuya" she quietly murmured

"What?"

"I said it's Tayuya you shithead"

Naruto thought it was a pretty name before a smile adorned his she looked back at him she couldn't help but smile herself although she didn't realize it.

* * *

As soon as he entered the village, Naruto was immediately surrounded by ANBU. They were about to take Tayuya away before he refused to hand her over.

"No" he said. "I'm taking her to see Granny Tsunade at the hospital myself and there's nothing you can do about it, but you can follow me there if you want"

Once he got to the hospital he Quickly hunted down the busty Hokage and began to tell her what had transpired in the forest leading up to this point. After the explanation Tsunade took Tayuya out of the boy's arms and headed straight for a vacant operating room. Deciding that he's had enough for the day, naruto turned around to head to his apartment wanting some much needed sleep. He was almost out the door when a hand lightly rested on his shoulder. Naruto spun around to see shizune smiling at him. Before he could get away she somehow managed to drag him to a room to get medical treatment however unneeded it would be.

The genin sighed and cautiously stepped back onto the floor. 'No use sticking around here, the bastard fox has already healed everything.' he thought to himself. Naruto poked his head out of the door to see if anyone was around before stepping out of the room and making his way down the hall. Before he could reach the staircase that led to the outside world, a small cough was heard from behind him. He nervously turned around to see the Godaime Hokage staring darkly down at him.

"Naruto-kun? What do you think you're doing out of your room?" She questioned in a falsely sweet voice.

"I was...er...gotta go!" The boy yelled before attempting to dash down the stairs and out of the hospital. Unfortunately, he didn't think a masked ANBU would suddenly appear in front of him, knocking him onto his backside. Tsunade grinned evilly before gripping the boy by the back of his hospital gown and dragging him down the hallway...in the opposite direction of his room. Naruto gulped nervously. "Wh-where are we going?"

"since you brought that girl here, you're gonna take care of her." She answered with a tone of pity in her voice. Stopping just outside a door she look down at naruto for a bit before saying, "Now naruto, Tayuya is still asleep due to the anesthetics but they should wear off in an hour or two"

"as you already know, Both her legs were crushed under those trees" she gave a slight pause before continuing " I was just barely able to mend her legs back together due to the severity of her injuries"

Naruto was getting impatient so he decided to interject with "Come on Baa-chan what are you trying to tell me"

she bopped him 'Lightly' on the head, "Don't interrupt me brat"

Rubbing the welt on his head he muttered "Sorry Baa-chan"

"Anyways, what i'm trying to say is, It will be a while before she can walk properly, let alone become a kunoichi again"

"Do you really mean she can join the village Granny?"

"I pulled a lot of strings to get her this much lee way but as of right now, as long as she cooperates by giving information about Oto and Orochimaru she can be a fully instated kunoichi of the leaf. keep in mind, she'll be under constant surveillance for an undisclosed amount of time but eventually she will gain our trust."

She then open the door to the girls room and shoved him inside. The Hokage then turned to the ANBU guarding at the door. "Make sure no one enters this room besides me or Jiraiya." The ANBU nodded. After tossing Naruto a brand new leaf Hitai-ate, she turned around a left him to his musings.

* * *

 **Now that Chapter one is done... Before one of you guys say anything... I Checked The story you guys seem to like to point out is My Red Thread of Destiny... Not Red Thread of Fate, So stop complaining.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp... I got more veiws in the first 4 hours than I thought I would get in weeks. There was a couple of things I already fixed about the first chapter... Such as, I figured how to add that horizontal line thingy for scene changes and I added a summary that will probably change along with the title. I want you guys to keep in mind that im using a ASUS Eee PC that only has WordPad so no Autocorrect. If you find any major errors feel free to tell me (and no I had a freind tell me that my story was one big Error but he can stuff it)**

 **Disclaimer... I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto sat next to Tayuya's bed thinking about leaving with Jiraiya to train. The pervy sage said he had about three years until the Akatsuki would become active again. If he trained with ero-sennin there was no way he couldn't beat thoes loosers. Thinking about all the awesome Jutsus he could teach him made him quake in his seat with excitement. A small groan took him from his thoughts at the red head.

The girl was now begining to move. He watched as her head poked out from under her covers. Their eyes fixiated on one another, neither making any sort of sound to break the scilence.

In a slightly weak tone the girl across from him broke the awkward silence, "what are you staring at me again shithead" She tried to readjust to a more comfortable position before pain shot up her legs forcing her to stop moving.

It took Naruto a minute to process what the strange girl said before it finally clicked. He screamed back in reply, "I told you my name isn't shithead! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage! Dattebayo!"

The girl looked at him incredulously before responding. "Datte-what? You really are an shithead, shithead." Naruto tried to cut her off but she continued. "you woke me up a while ago and i got tired of listening to all your mumbling. Why would such a famed S-Ranked organization be after a little shithead like you?"

Naruto immediately gained a nervous look but before he couldn't say anyting as Jiraiya happend to pick that moment to jump onto the window sill. In which naruto silently thanked the pervy sage.

"hey gaki, are you already packed for our little training trip"

"Sure am Ero-Sennin" Naruto looked over at tayuya for a quick second before turning back to Jiraiya with a serious expression, "On one condition, I don't want tayuya to be alone so we're taking her with us"

Jiraiya stared at the red head for a few moments before tayuya got annoyed, "What the fuck are you looking at old man?" His eyes bulged a little at the amount of disrespect she gave him, but before he could say anything Naruto insulted him even further.

"Hey, don't talk to Pervy Sage like that!" Jiraiya looked at his apprentice in irritation. None of these kids have an ounce of respect.

"I can talk to the perv however the fuck I want, shithead!"

Before the teens could insult him any further he cleared his throat loudly, causing the teens to shut up and look at him. "Naruto, I already talked to Tsunade Hime about her coming along with us so that isnt a problem" he paused and looked at tayuya, "The only problem is you're gonna have to push her in a wheelchair before she gets the usage of her legs back"

Both teens were about to complan, especialy naruto seeing as he was going to be doing all the physical labor, before the toad sage halted their protest "She also has info on Orochimaru, and probably his hideouts. Which we can put to better use than the people here can. Also, I get to keep an eye on her instead of wasting our resources on ANBU to watch her. Not only that but, I get to train two people instead of just one, helping the village, plus I wouldn't mind traning you're little girlfriend" The last part of his sentence caused them both to blush furiously which didn't go unnoticed but the super pervert.

"This also gives Tsunade some breathing room because she won't have to worry about the council complaining about a former Sound ninja in the village until you're done we finaly get back."

Jiraiya stood there looking at the two teens as they stared at him. One was barely able to conceal his excitement, and the other was not even trying to conceal her contempt of the whole situation. "Alright, get ready gaki's. I'll meet you both at the gates in two hours. until then I'm going to go talk to Tsunade some more abut the matter at hand." With that he left the two teens in the room by themselves.

They both exchanged a look towards each other for a few moments still trying to process what all just happened. Until Naruto jumped out of bed, Grabed his clothes and began changing in front of her. "What the fuck are you doing Shithead?" Tayuya screamed turning into a bright red tomato

Naruto stopped and looked back at her sheepishly. "Sorry, forgot you're a girl. Do you mind turning around please?" She turned away angrily, waiting for her blush to receede, as he finished changing. When he got his sandals on, he exhaled. "Alright, we only have a few hours until we leave. I'm going to show you around the village so you know where everything is when we get back."

She snorted and glared at him. The smile he was giving was huge and seemed unreal. Bitterly she replied, "Fine, just get me my clothes Shithead." He started grabbing her stuff and throwing it at her. When he finished he stared with a goofy smile, making it unintentionally awkward. "Hey shithead, you're not watching me change, turn around."

Now it was Naruto's turn for his face to reddened as he realized what she was saying and spun around instantly. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to." She glared at him suspiciously before beginning to change. As she started pulling off her hospital gown, she groaned in pain as she shifted to get it off. He stood there listening to her struggle to change.

She got most of her clothes on with pain, but she was having a hard time getting her shorts on. She wasn't able to completly bend her legs, causing her to frown. Her body was still battered from the fight she barely survived. After a few minutes of a painful struggle she gave up.

"Hey Shithead." He started to turn around before she yelled. "Don't be a perv, shut your eyes." He did as instructed and waited for what she had to say. She sighed in mild defeat before speaking again. "I need help getting my shorts on. Turn around with your eyes closed and help me."

Naruto nodded before replying. "Can you ask nicely."

She snorted clenching her fists trying to stay calm. "Fine, please help me or I'll stick you in a genjutsu and make you cut off your manhood shithead." Naruto gulped before turning around with his eyes sealed shut and stumbling over to her bed. She threw the shorts at him. He fumbled around to pick them up and slowly lifted up her legs, pulling them up a little. He pulled them about halfway before she spoke. "That's far enough; I can do it from here shithead." He backed away and turned around again.

"Can you stop calling me shithead, please? My name is Naruto."

She groaned as she pulled her shorts up the rest of the way. "To me your nickname is Shithead now. Go get me a wheelchair so we canget the fuck out of this shithole." Naruto grumbled something about being bossed around until he dug into his pouch to fish out a Hitai-ate and hand it to her. He said, "Here, Granny Tsunade gave this to me to give to you" before leaving to get a wheelchair.

She sat there and looked at the forehead protector wondering if she could even be apart of such a shit village. Before she could dwell in her thoughts any longer Naruto came zooming around the corner and into the room. she sat there and waited, but began looking at him, then the wheelchair, then back at him hoping for him to get the message. When he didn't she scowled, then pointed at her legs.

Naruto finally understood and picked her up, and sat her down in the chair. "Okay Shithead, where are we going?"

Naruto thought about where to take her and then smiled, he pushed her out of the room "To the best ramen stand in the world."

* * *

After a few minutes of idle chatter between the teens they arrived at ichuraku's. Naruto was about to hop into his seat but realized he had to help Tayuya. Once he helped Tayuya into a stool he turned to Teuchi and yelled out loud "Teuchi-san give me two large bowls of ramen, one for me and one for my friend."

Tuchi gave a quick nod and turned around to complete the order. then looked at her before he asked, "Have you ever had ramen before?"

"Of course I've had ramen before, although cup ramen isnt that good."

"Blasphemy, thats not real ramen, your about to taste food of the gods."

"It better be shithead, otherwise I'll beat the shit out of you."

Naruto's face paled before he hoped old man Tuchi was making the best ramen ever. eventually two rather large bowls were placed in front of them. After a rather quick itadakimasu on naruto's part before he started tearing into his bowl. Tayuya looked on in horror because she belived no one could beat fatass in an eating contest but that thought was immediately thrown out the window. She then looked at her bowl and slowly tasted it. Her eyes bacame saucers as she relized how delicious this ramen was and began eating with the same gusto as naruto had. After they both finished Ayame came out from the back to greet naruto take away the empty bowls. Noticing an opening to tease both naruto and his friend. She looked at them both with a evil smile and said to naruto " Aww, Naruto-kun, its great that you picked a girlfriend that likes ramen just as much as you do".

This comment earned two bright red blushes before Naruto pulled himself together and whined "Ayame-neechan its not like that me and tayuya-chan are just friends."

"Oh so its Tayuya-chan, I thought that was reserved only for sakura"

Before Naruto could retort he was hit in the back of the head with a fist. "Who said you could add Chan to the end of my name shithead" Tayuya said with anger so evident on her face.

"I'm sorry Tayuya-ch... Its just even though we just met I see you as one of my important people"

"Wh- whatever shithead."

After a long akward silence Naruto decided it was time to go so he left the money on the table helped tayuya into her wheelchair and sped off through the village.

He had kept running at full sprint through the village, pointing out things while he talked nonstop. this continued on until he decided to head for the gate. once the gate was in view he slowed down so she could see it in all its glory. "Here we are, that's the gate up ahead."

She took the chance to come back to the land of living before asking Naruto to get closer. He unknowingly bent down to see what she had to say. Before he could react she punched him on the top of his head, leaving a comically sized welt. "Don't ever run me through the village like that again!"

He rubbed his head in agony. "You hit harder than Sakura" She waved him off not caring who Sakrua was. Before she could reply he did something she didn't expect. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Now she had a dumbfounded look on her face as she tried to register what he was saying.

"Why the fuck are you apologizing to me for shithead? Shouldn't you be mad at me?"

Naruto looked at her uterly out of sorts before asky, "Why?"

Now she was more confused than Naruto. "Why? I just hit you. I attacked your village! My old team almost killed your friends. We almost succedded in taking Sasuke. How do you not hate me?"

Naruto looked at her thinking about what she said. He looked up, "I don't know. We stopped the attack so that's fine. My friends are going to be fine. Um, technically Teme came to you, and now you're a super awesome konoichi of Konoha. That means you're an ally, so I can't hate you."

She actually blushed at that. No one had really bothered to say something that nice to her before, not that it was even a compliment but the thought was nice. Back in the Sound Village it was every man for himself. All she could stutter out was, "Thanks. Shithead." He face-palmed to that, sad that she was still calling him that.

"Can you please stop calling me that."

She smirked before replying, "Whatever Shithead."

* * *

 **Yay... Second chapter is done... now what? Yeah... I already had the first two chapters done before I posted the first one. I'll also just be doing a little bit of the trip before skiping over to shippuden. Seeing as that will probably be in a chapter or two I dont think there's gonna be any fight scenes until then... Like the bell test... Sorry... Bear with it please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here... And as {Also sprach Brooks} so nicely pointed out, there's a Fanfiction called Seeing red out there already by one RyoshiMorino, I think I remember reading it a while ago and like I told Mr. Brooks over there... I might have subconsciously named it this seeing as it fit... but as you can see I've changed it...** **To Red Thread of Fate** **... I was too lazy to check if somone else has this name but... I'm not changing it again... too much work.**

* * *

When the two got near the gates Jiraiya noticed the teens and began walking down the road causing Naruto to speed up to catch him Once they got closer Jiraiya handed Naruto a small jar full of cream. "Now, for the next couple of weeks you'll have to apply that medicine after you wake up and before you go to bed while your legs heal Tayuya. Seeing as you're incapable of doing it yourself, figure out any personal space issues you have because Naruto here is going to puting it on for you." The teens were going to complain before he cut them off.

"Alright, we are only going to be gone three years, so in that time i'll have to teach you both what I can, but you're going to have to put in your all if were want to get anywhere near the level I need you too to be at. Got it?"

Naruto gave a foxy grin and nodded furious while Tayuya nodded with a snort. "For you Naruto, since your more of a brawler which adds to your unpredictability we wont do much exept strengthining you physicaly. Now, since you've got a lot of room in that attic of yours-"

"Hey, I understood that!" earning a small chuckle from tayuya.

"Anyways, we'll be working on your stratagy. Although you're good at coming up with something on the fly in the heat of battle, it's better to go in prepared and have to change it later on. And since you're now my new apprentice im going to teach you Fuinjutsu"

"F-fun-Funyjitsu, What the heck is that"

"Fuinjutsu Gaki, the art of seals, and before you complain its quite versatile in all things, from a simple explosive tag to sealing a Bijuu. That being said, I'll also tell you about your heritage when I deem you ready, However I'll let you know that you're a genuine Uzumaki meaning you'll probably take up seals like a fish to water despite the limmited knowledge you contain in that head of yours."

Naruto would have said somthing about The sages last comment but was too excited about the prospect of knowing who his parents were. "Okay, now on to your girlfriend. We're going to only be working on your skills in taijutsu. we aren't reall going to be working on your flute since you're already proficient."

Tayuya started shaking in anger in her chair. "Why the fuck can't we work on my flute? That's how I use my genjutsu!"

I just told you why, we're going to be focusing on bringing up your taijutsu up to par."

Naruto started laughing a little before she tried to reach back and smacked him. "Shut up Shithead!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I had a little chat with Tsunade about you. she says that genjutsu is your primary, if not the only skill you have. Genjutsu is your strong suit, but what happens if an enemy gets too close for comfort?"

"I would just-"

Jiraiya continued, not letting her finish. "And what if had a specialist in my team to expel the ilusion? Or what if I had earplugs to block out your flute? If all you have is long range techniques, then you'll lose as soon as anyone gets close enough for the kill." Tayuya looked down trying to think of an answer to prove she was right. When she couldn't she just sighed.

"Alright."

Jiraiya nodded with a smile. "You kids may think I'm a just a dirty old pervert, but I'm still the strongest Sannin for a reason." However, his words were completely ignored as the two began to bicker over who was better than the other. He grunted to show his disapproval and was still ignored. After a few minutes of this his patience wore thin and he screamed at them. "That's it. Both of you say have to say something nice about the other or this trip stops short!"

Both teens stopped arguing and looked at him in confusion and in unison said, "But Pervy Sage!"

He shook his head, "No buts. I can't have you guys trying to rip out each other's throats for the whole trip. Do it now or we're turning around and you can forget this little expidition of ours. Tayuya, since im pretty sure you started this little lovers spat you can go first."

She looked at him seething with anger and a slight blush for his snide comment before clenching her teeth, and tried to compliment Naruto. "You're not as stupid as I thought you were, Shithead." She looked up at Jiraiya, and his glare told her that she had to make it sound like she ment it. She looked back at Naruto trying to think of anything to get her out of this. She gulped before looking down and saying with long hesitation, "I like your blue eyes. Shithead."

She didn't notice the huge shit eating grin etched on his face as he enjoyed the compliment. However, before he could continue feeling overjoyed Jiraiya looked at him waiting for Naruto to say somthing back. Naruto looked at his sensei then back down at Tayuya as he kept pushing. "Thanks Tayuya. Um..." He looked at the old man, "I don't really know what to say about her Pervy Sage." Jiraiya just nodded, waiting for Naruto to say something to get it over with.

"Well uh... Hmm... I guess I really like your hair, Tayuya. Its long and pretty and red, It makes you look even more pretty" Still staring down Tayuya blushed while focusing down at her legs.

without thinking she reached a hand up and brushed it through her hair timidly. "T-thanks."

Jiraiya smiled at the two, reminiscing after thinking about a young Kushina and Minato. Maybe this trip will be good for the future of the village. "Alright lovebirds, with that out of the way let's get this trip started. Take a good look now because you wont see this until we get back in almost 3 years."

Naruto looked back at his home as the gates got smaller and smaller. While he did that Tayuya on the other hand sat there stroking her hand through her hair a little.

* * *

Tsunade was not happy, not happy at all. Someone on the Civilian Council decided it was a good time to call an emergency meeting. This unnecessarily tore her away from not only all the paperwork that had stacked up since she's been supervising the hospital, but also a fine bottle of sake.

"This better be for a good reason or so help me Kami someones going to need be peeled off the wall" She said as she pushed open the doors and took her seat at the end of the table.

Many of the civilians paled before one brought out enough courage to stand, " We of the Civilian Council have come to a consensus that The Demon should be brought to justice and executed for his crime against the last loyal Uchiha, Sasuke, and puting him in the state he is in curently."

Tsunade was livid, but decided to play along until she figured a way to shoot them down."On what grounds do you believe Naruto Uzumaki comitted crimes against Sasuke Uchiha"

"Well, we think that Sasuke was being controlled by Orochimaru through his Curse seal and was not in control of his actions in leaving the village. So the Demon brat had no right to injure him to this extent."

"Naruto had every right to injure him to such a degree, Seeing as his own injuries sustained by not one, but two blows from the same A-Rank assassination technique taught to him during the chunin exams. And the idea of him being controlled by the seal when he infact left willing with Orochimaru's sound four."

Another civilian from the oposite side of the room piped up, " And what about this rumor that witnesses say they saw the Demon brat pushing around that sound whore, who also had a Leaf Hitai-ate. This preposterous notion of making her a Konoichi of the Leaf does not hide the fact that she had a hand in killing the Third Hokage, Which makes me wonder why she has not been executed already."

Tsunade glared at the old lady laced with a small amount of killing intent, although she's only known Tayuya for a few hours, shes already seen how she makes Naruto Feel.

"There was originally only one, but as you so adamantly believe what lies you're spewing, now there is two. Reason one, she has agreed to give much needed information about Orochimaru, such as base locations and what he's currently planning. Reason two, She also had a curse seal at the time but as of now is gone. Meaning, that as you had put it earlier, she is no longer under the 'control' of that snake."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair to watch all the council members sputter about in there seats. After a few minutes one had gained enough composure to ask the whereabouts of said Konoichi to ask how to remove the mark.

"Acording to her, the way to remove it is either Orochimaru deeming you unimportant and removing it himself or having a Seal Master of high skill to remove it. And no before you ask, I asked Jiraiya if he could remove it but he said he wasn't sure he could do it without severly damaging the boy."

"Well can you call him here so he can confirm it himself"

"That is curently not possible as he as taken both Naruto and Tayuya on a three year training trip to prepare for future events that are as of now S-Class secrets until further notice. Now if there is nothing else, I must return to my office, I have paperwork to finish."

* * *

 **Now thats done... I'm gonna go take a nap... I was sick all day yesterday and was restless during the night... goodnight Ya'll Peace. Leave nice reviews por favor. I also just realized this chapter was shorter than the other... But I didn't really know how I wanted to jump over to the timeskip... Sorry... Ill try to increase the word on every chapter... Anyways... I'm going back to bed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4... I didn't get a chance too work on it at all during the weekend due to person reasons, but anyways here it is... Now This name of the story thing is getting little out of hand... I had some nice people like {cody-d-foxy} or one really nice guest over there be all like yo, sorry to bring bad news but that name is taken I think, anyways... I got off my butt and looked and That story by {Xeziel15} is called** **My Red Thread of Destiny** **So kindly stop telling me about it...**

 **Now, after you guys pointed it out, Yeah romance went a little *cough* Hella *cough* fast but its too late to go back and fix it now and I realized development would have be implied if I wrote the first chapter after I wrote this one... you'll prolly see what I mean.**

 **If you're actually still reading this, {Impassive Purple} theres a message at the bottom that adresses straight to you.**

 **I Dont own Naruto...**

* * *

 **Three years later**

Three figures walked towards the massive gates of Konoha, eventually passing the threshold of the two giant doors. The oldest of the three was easily recognised as Jiraiya, the toad sannin due to his of his long spiky hair, green kimono, and red haori with two yellow circles on each side. regardless of his prestige as a sannin, most passerbys were more focused on the other two beleiving that the dead had risen.

After looking at the tallest of the two teens they realised that it was in fact Konoha's #1 unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. After the three years his appearance had changed since he no longer wore his 'kill me now' orange jumpsuit. He wore a dark orange and black jacket with three orange bands on both of his sleeves, black Hitai-ate,and black sandals. His hair had grown slightly shaggier covering most of his forehead protector.

The lovely looking female that walked closely next to Naruto was none other than the former sound nin he saved three years ago, Tayuya. Her wordrobe had changed much from the time of the sound invasion. she no longer wore the long tan tunic and as she so elegantly put it, 'Orochi-Pedo's ass bow'. Instead, her new attire consisting of a sleeveless light grey hoodie over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. However, instead of a Hitai-ate, she had the metal plate sewn to the side of a black and white beanie over her waist length red hair.

The trio were on their way to the hokage tower to report on their return, ignoring all the stares they were receving, That was until a konoich with bubblegum pink hair walking with three genin bumped into Naruto. The girl quickly backed up and bowed before saying " Sorry for bumping into you Sir I wasn- wait a minute, Naruto? Is that really you? I completely didn't recognize you for a second, When did you get back?"

"Hey Sakura, Just now, we're on our way Hokage tower?

She stood there for a second examining his new features, she realized she had to look up just to talk to him "You've gotten taller than me. Haven't you?"

Naruto put his hand up, trying to gauge the height difference. "Yeah, I guess I have." Sakura continued staring in disbelief. He seemed so much more mature than the last time they spoke. He had filled out more, and his semi-calm demeanor made him appear to not be the brat she used to have fights with.

"What do you think? Do, you think I've become a bit more womanly?" Her attempt at looking for a compliment was lost on Naruto as he held up his thumb, and smiled.

"You're fine? You haven't changed a bit." She turned away irritated. As Jiraiya shook his head. He couldn't train Naruto to be a lady's man, he was too thick headed to understand the heart of a woman. It was a hopeless attempt, the only woman he seems to notice is the redhead besides him and thats stretching it. Said girl didn't really care who Naruto was talking to, as she moved to stand next to their sensei, so she wasn't in the way of their conversation.

Konohamaru at that point decided to interrupt the conversation by henging into his Sexy Jutsu. Jiraiya almost fainted from blood loss, Sakura looked horrified, Tayuya scowled, but Naruto just laughed. "Konohamaru. I'm not that scrawny little kid I used to be anymore. And you shouldn't be using Jutsu like that anymore either. It's beneath you." Sakura was stunned at how much Naruto had matured. He really had changed on his trip. Until he continued that is.

"I mean come on Konohamaru, is that all you got! Now step aside and get a load of my brand new Pervy Ninjutsu!" Sakura pulled her arm back, getting ready to send Naruto flying for fooling her into thinking he had matured more. Before she could, someone else beat her to the punch. (Hehehe...)

Tayuya sent Naruto flying down the street, with one heavy handed punch. Sakura was shocked, the kids huddled around Jiraiya scared out of their minds, and people cowered away while screaming that the Habanero was back. As the people ran away in horror, the red headed ninja grabbed Naruto and started shaking him.

"What the fuck did I tell you about using that fucking jutsu, Shithead? You think that's funny you perv? There's kids here and you're gonna make Pervy Sage kick the bucket!" She continued her rant as everyone stared. Sakura actually felt kind of bad for him before walking over to introduce herself.

"Hello. I'm Sakura. I was on the same team as Naruto. Nice to meet you?" She let her sentence hang waiting to get the strange girl's name. The girl dropped Naruto and crossed her arms, studying Sakura. They both stared each other up and down, sizing another up. Before she introduced herself, "My name's Tayuya, You said that you used to be on Shithead's team?"

Sakura looked at her confused until Tayuya geastured towards Naruto and said, "That's my Shithead," like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura blinked in utter shock at the "endearing" name for Naruto. "Yeah, we were teammates."

Tayuya nodded, "He's talked a lot about his old team the last few years."

"Did he mention anything about me"

"Yeah, Originaly it was all about how Sasuke was such a bastard, and how really pretty you were... but that stopped after a while. Now that I think about it, I wonder why. Oh well, I'll ask him about it later"

Feeling dishearted that she might have been forgoten she gained a sad look and looked down at her feet. After a short silence she decided to end this reunion here and said, "well I have to go get the reports from the gate so I'll see you guys later. Come on kids lets leave them alone while they talk to lady Hokage" and walked towards the edge of the village with the three genin in tow.

* * *

The door opened to the Hokage's office, and the three. Tsunade looked up from the bane of all kages and smiled along with Shizune to her side. "Naruto! Is that you? Welcome back. How are you two?"

"Hey Baa-chan! Shizune-neechan! Tayuya and I are doin great! Tsunade let the name slide as she approached them and pulled Naruto and Tayuya into a bone shattering hug, nearly squeezing the life out of them. She released them from her vice grip of a hug before studying them more closer up.

"It looks like you're a lot taller then the little shrimp you used to be, eh Naruto." She started to nudge Tayuya a bit. " After all these years together don't you think he's becoming quite the catch, huh Tayuya?" Both of the teens started to blush a little as Tsunade continued. "And Tayuya, I see you've filled into a womanly figure that definitely wasn't there when you left. Your face is more feminine, and" Pausing she pulled a Jiraiya and made motions with her hands "Even your hips and your bust." Tayuya's cheek were on fire due to her embarrassment. " But what really catches my attention is your hair." At this point the girl's face was redder than a tomato.

Timidly she asked "W- what about, my hair?"

Tsunade begain, "It looked great before but now it looks wonderful." She started bumping Naruto with her elbow not so softly. "Dont you think Naruto?" He gulped trying not to look directly at Tayuya. Now back to Tayuya she said, "Looks like you take really good care of it. Is it a new thing?" With plenty of signs of embaresment, Tayuya nodded her head shyly. "When'd you start taking care of it like that? It looks like its been professionally done." Tayuya mumbled inaudiably. "What was that?"

She hesitaded before saying quiet enough to still be heard. "About three years ago."

Tsunade looked over at Shizune and with a sadistic grin. "About three years. Wow, that sounds conveniently close to the day you guys left. Why did you start taking care of then? Especially since it would be hard to mantain on a training trip?" Shizune realized what Tsunade was doing and showed a face of pity towards the teens, silently hopping she dosent take this too far.

Tsunade gazed at her with expectation on here face until Tayuya slowly stuttered out a small reply. "sh-shithead over there said it was pretty and I-I…" Tsunade smirked again at Shizune as Naruto looked at her surprised. He had never seen such a shy display from this usualy brash girl, and she did that because he said he liked her hair?

At this point Kakashi who had been waiting outside the window came in reading his book. "Alright, stop teasing the two lovebirds Tsunade-sama."

Naruto and Tayuya were looking away from each other, with their faces completely covered in red. Kakashi looked up from his book and immediately froze upon seeing the blonde. Fighing the urge to say Sensei he quickly regained his composure and said, "Looks like you've grown up quite a bit. Its good to see you. How are you?"

"Kakashi sensei, I'm so glad to see you too! I've been doing Great! I even brought you a gift" He jumped infront of kakashi and he quickly pulled a book out of his pouch and handed it to him. "It's the newest edition of that boring book series you're always reading." Kakashi uncharacteristically began jumping for joy as he snatched the book from Naruto's hands and Gave the boy a hug. During this, he eyed the blushing redhead that was silently watching the two.

Breaking the hug he immediately said, "So this is the lucky girl that was with you on your training trip. Did you put anything in this book to good use Naruto?" Both teens shouted "NO" at the same time sporting another blush while Jiraiya giggled in the background. However, Tsunade looked like she was about to punch kakashi back through the window. Kakashi was happy that he got to get his turn at teasing the two before changing the subject. "Alright, scince you're back we're going to test just how well you two and sakura can work together after being apart for so long. For that we're going to tranning ground 7 where I'm going to be your opponent."

Before Kakashi could continue, they were interrupted as Shikamaru walked in followed closely by Temari and Sakura. "Nani, Naruto is that you?" He turned around a gave his signature grin while Temari sat there in awe as shikimaru lazily looked around. That was until the girl caught his attention. "Hey that's… You're supposed to be dead." Shikamaru and Temari stared at Tayuya like they had seen a ghost.

"Hey Dipshits, Good to see you after you fucktards left me for dead."

Sakura was curious about what she ment and interjected with, "What do you mean leaft for dead."

Naruto was about to say somthing before it escalated when Temari had to open her mouth, "She was one of the sound five ninja that tried to help that Uchiha kid leave before Shika-kun and I, mostly me, buried her under a forest of trees."

A hateful glare from Sakura was directed to Tayuya, "You're the reason he almost left?" Her anger was bubbling over as she continued. "You're the reason my Sasuke considered abandoning the village? "Sakura was normally quite in control of her emotions nowadays, but this girl was part of the reason that Sasuke almost left. She raised her hand to slap the Redhead in front of her. Her slap didn't land a hit however, as her hand was caught mid swing. When she looked to see who had the nerve to stop her, she froze. Naruto was there, holding her extended hand, staring at her in a way she didn't think naruto was capable of portraying. His gaze sent shivers of fear down her spine as she noticed his icy blue eyes were complemented by a, cold, yet calculated expression that somehow also showed the dissapointment that was evident on his face. (Causing kakashi to have a flashback to his genin days) Sakura was shocked that he would choose this girl over his own teammate. She hesitantly looked between Naruto and Tayuya before lowering her head. She knew she did somthing wrong, and taking her anger out on Tayuya didnt help at all. "I'm sorry… Tayuya. I shouldn't have said that." Since Naruto had trusted her for the last three years, she would try to aswell.

Shikamaru looked at them then the Hokage in disbelief. Tsunade Simply said. "She's a leaf shinobi now." Shikamaru looked back at Tayuya to see her with a smirk. He mumbled something about troublesome women then headed back out the door, followed closely by a confused Suna nin.

"Speaking of the Teme, where is he?

Tsunade looked over her shoulder, "Why dont you come out of the corner and welcome your teammate back." A shinobi in full ANBU gear appeared out of the corner. "I hope you've gotten stronger dobe, you and Iare going to have a rematch one of these days" Sasuke said as he removed a weasel mask from his face sporting his signature Uchiha smirk.

Naruto chuckled at the irony of his mask before replying. "Well Teme you're just being a sore loser. And I'll beat your ass anytime you want me to."

Sasuke looked at him for a second wondering how strong the blonde idiot has gotten, "Next time it'll be harder to take me down."

Naruto looked at him with a huge grin, "I hope so, wouldn't want you to go soft on me. Anyways, what have you been up to since I left?"

"Well after siting in a jail cell for a few months brooding aboutwhat to do, I finally decided that maybe I could obtain the power to avenge my clan through the village. So against my Uchiha pride, I begged Lady Tsunade to allow me to train under the ANBU In service of her until time permiting I go after Itachi."

"Well if you ever need he-" Tsunade interupted, "Sorry to get in between this heartfelt reunion, but we're on a fairly tight schedule. You two can finish this up latter.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Before Sasuke disappeared back into the shadows.

"Naruto, Tayuya, and sakura, Go and prepare for your match against Kakashi. Me and the Pervert on the other hand have much to discuss. The three squadmates walked out of the office closing the door behind them, leaving Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya in the room while Kakashi jumped back out the window.

* * *

"Now that we're alone. Jiraiya, what level do you believe thoes two to be at?"Jiraiya leaned against a wall and cleared his throat, I'd put them both of them mid to high chunin Jiraiya contunued, "However, if Naruto were to become 100% serious, he's got plenty of tricks up his sleeves since I beat a bunch of stratagy into that noggin of his he could stall a jonin for a good while before he'll need help. I also worked on the girl's Taijutsu so she can disable with a genjutsu but when it comes to a fight she can defend herself until Naruto or someone else can back her up."

I can also tell you somthing seems fishy between them but I know it doesnt effect their preformance.

"Oh, and what happened to give you that idea." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have any solid evidence, But I think they're hiding somthing from me, so I'll have to get back to you on that If i were you I would keep an eye on them for a while. Also, I don't know if you noticed, but the feeling of her chakra has changed."

"I did notice, and what puzzles me is the fact that it felt so earily similar to Kushina that I almost thought it was her when she walked through that door. I mean it's still tayuya's original chakra from back when they left but it feels like a mixture of Kushina and her own"

"That's exactly what I mean when I say they're hiding somthing from me. The feeling of ones chakra shouldn't change especially in the way her's has. I think it has somthing to do when when we were in the Land of waves and I tried to open Naruto's seal a little bit more."

"YOU TRIED OPENED HIS SEAL WITHOUT NOTIFYING ME? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? DO YOU KNOW THE REPERCUSIONS IF SOMONE TOOK THAT AS AN ACT OF AGRESSION" Tsunade yelled, ready to punch Jiraiya through a wall.

"Settle down Tsunade, I remember telling you that the main reason for this trip was to train Naruto in tapping into the fox's chakra. Jiraya moved his kimono to show a large diagonal scar before moving it back. "Anyways, this is what happens when naruto goes into his fourth tail. I don't know how she did it, but if Tayuya wasn't there I wouldn't."

"What do you mean if she wasn't there, what did she do?"

"I don't know Tsunade I would tell you, but thats a secret for them to tell you on their own time."

"Alright... but next time you do somthing like that send me a message."

"Okay, I'd love to stay and chat more, but its about time we head down to the field before they start."

* * *

 **Horray... chapter 4 is over... I took more time to write this chapter than any other, mostly because a couple of you pointed out some flaws I needed to fix. Anyways see you next chapter.**

 **{Impassive Purple} First off thanks for the long winded review. Now... Like I said before this is my first Fic so my writing style is crap... Especially since I'm failing English right now... I haven't read the manga since it finished and I realized going off of memory to that far back is not really good for writing a story. So I completly forgot that the council was only Koharu and Homura. I should have explained it a little more, But I had Jiraiya use the Uzumaki heritage to motivate him to learn fuinjutsu... I didn't plan on using it to make what you say 'Perfection on legs'. I did however realize that i maight have been going for instant gratification and almost made them both op as hell. Now near the end of the chaper it talks about Tayuya's chakra changing... I will be using some unorthodox reason for it, but its my story... I Do what I want... Ja Ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, what up guys... Sorry I hadn't posted in a while, I just got out of the hospital a couple of days ago (Im totally good now though o(^.^)o ) so I had a hard time geting back into the flow of things for a while. Personally, I think this chapter sucks... I re-wrote it from scratch so many times I finally gave up and it is how you see it now... Garbage... It was also shorter than I wanted it to be but still okay... I guess... but anyways please don't be rude and say it sucks... I already know.**

 **Now that I have Speech, thought and eventually Summons/Bijuu I think ill start adding the thingy guide.**

"Blah Blah" - Talking

" _Notice me Sempai_ " - Thought (Cuz face it, thats what we're all thinking)

" **I'm Huge** " - Summon/Bijuu

" _ **Im Awesome**_ " - S/B Thought

 **Hey, I disclaim that I don't own none of the good stuff... I guess that means Naruto either**

 **Anyways enough with my rambling, Let'sa go!**

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya arrived at training ground three to see that Kakashi had just begun talking to the trio while holding his brand new book. Jiraiya got comfortable in a tree while the other two stood underneath and begun listening in.

"From here on out, we're going to be a team again. However, it won't be as teacher and students but as fellow Konoha shinobi. Seeing as we have a new addition to the roster, we're going to tell each other a little about ourselves. Who knows... they might have changed since the first time we've done this sort of thing"

Kakashi then points at Naruto and Sakura before saying, "You two should already know the drill, time to introduce yourselves one at a time. Remember to sart off with things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."

Naruto look at Tayuya with an idea before looking back at Kakashi and saying " Why don't you go first Kakashi-Sensei, ya know... to give Tayuya an idea about how its supposed to work"

Kakashi said, "Hmm... alright". Pointing to himself, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate... I dont feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... Never really thought about thoes. As for my hobbies, hmm... Well I have lots of hobbies."

While Naruto and Sakura were barely holding in there fits of laughter Tayuya began to yell, "What the fuck kind of introduction is that, you didnt say shit. All you told us was your fucking name"

Kakashi looked at Tayuya and gave her an eye smile. "Well now... Since you now have an idea about what to say, why dont you go next."

Tayuya glared at him before she began, "I'm Tayuya, just Tayuya... and I like to Play my flute and hanging out with Shithead over there. I Fucking hate Orochimaru and perverts, but thats pretty much the same thing. My dreams for the future are gutting Orochimaru like a fish. Other than that I don't know what I wanna do. My hobbies are practicing my flute and writting music for it."

"Ooh ooh... I'm next." Giving a thumbs up and a wide grin, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like Ichiraku's miso ramen, especially when it has extra pork in it. I like training, practicing Fuinjutsu, and I also like to hang out with Tayuya when we have nothing better to do. I don't like stuck up people and those who judge others before getting to know them first. I hate vegetables but I made a promise to a special someone that I'd eat them more. One of my hobbies is to take care of my small garden at home and my dream for the future is to surpass all the Hokages before me, Dattebayo.

 **Insert your own Sakura's Intro here** (Didn't feel like doing it)

"Now that this is over its time to get onto the test." Kakashi pauses to pull out two bells, "Because you already know that the meaning behind the test is teamwork, you three are going to at least get one of these bells by midnight."

Tightining the strap on his forehead protector naruto began to boast,"Ha, we'll have thoes bells in no time Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakash shuts his book and says "Im sure you will Naruto, however...", he then moves up his hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan, "Im going to have to take you guys more seriously."

After a pregnant silence between the four, a small breeze caused the bells to jingle giving Naruto the signal to spring into action. Naruto tossed a small volly of shuriken down range in which Kakashi expertly dodged by ducking down on all fours. In the process he threw his own, making Naruto jump up to avoid them. Thinking he had him trapped in mid air, Kakashi threw a second set while naruto had no where to go. Thinking quickly, Naruto pulled out a kunai to block each one before dropping down and transforming it into a fuma shuriken. Before he could toss it, Naruto felt a hand on the back of his head and his wrist conjointing his arm in a way that made a blade from the suriken become dangerously close to the side of his neck. "Naruto, the fact that you can henge solid objects other than yourself shows me just how much you've improved." This complement caused the blonde to give a cheeky grin.

"However, you're still the impatient brat you used to be... You didn't wait for me to say go"

"Hehe... you know me Kakashi-sensei, always itchin' for some action"

"Very well... But remember, that may very well get you or a teammate killed so try be careful. Now... Ready... Go!" kakashi then vanishes in a puff of smoke suprising the fields occupants.

Naruto looked around the field be for saying, "Hey Tayuya. where did he go?"

"I don't know Shithead, shouldn't you know where he went you big idiot. I mean you were the one being manhandled by him in the first place."

Giving a hurt look "Thats soooo mean Tayuya, You know I'm not good at this tracking thing!"

Meanwhile, Sakura was scanning the area. Noticing that the copy nin wasn't anywhere in her line of sight, she took a gamble and smashed her fist into the ground. The ground shattered, sending large chunks of earth flying in all directions while also silencing her teamates argument. From atop his tree branch Jiraiya was mumbling to himself, " _Looks like Tsunade created a mini clone. Not only does she have the quick hot temper, but the strength to back it up_."

Back in the large crater that had formed, kakashi sat looking quite pale but internaly he was quite impressed. Thinking to himself, " _Very impresive to rapidly manipulate a small amount of chakra and consentrate it into one's fist like that in an instant is nothing to sneeze at. Physical inhancements on this level requires immense chakra control, If she keeps this up she may very well surpass Lady Hokage."_

Before Kakashi could give any constructive critsism he heard a small melody causing his vison to blur and gave him a felling of being trapped in quicksand. Realizing that he was in a genjutsu, he immediately gathered his chakra and despelled it. In good timing too, as Naruto just landed a hit to his gut. Naruto noted that it felt like wood before Kakashi had disappeared in a cloud of smoke as he had kawarimi'd with a log. Coming out of the tree line, the masked nin gave an eye smile to a pissed looking redhead lowering her flute.

Kakashi eased her anger by complementing her with a cheerful expression,"That **Kasunda no Genjutsu** was executed quite well Tayuya, If it wasn't for my sharingan I probably wouldn't have notice it in time, Naruto would have definetely scored a hit."

He paused for a second to allow her to process the complement before continuing, " Now that you three have gone... Now its my turn." Kakashi went through hand signs at lighting speed before yelling **Doton: Doryuusou no jutsu** sending large spikes speeding towards the teens. A spike was close to hitting Tayuya until naruto created a shadow clone and had it kawarimi with her to take the blow. Sakura being as usless as she is just punched the ground to block it. Before Kakashi could throw anymore jutsu's Naruto made more clones to distract him while he pulled Tayuya And Sakura into the trees to come up with a plan.

"Sakura do you have any ideas on how to beat Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't know... his sign weaving is too fast to predict and with that eye he sees pretty much everything, which puts him on a whole other level than us."

"Hey bubble-gum, we could use his pervert book against him."

Sakura was a little angry at her little nickname but ignored it in favor of asking, "But how? if we cant even reach the bells, what makes you think we'll get into his pouch to grab the book."

"Ah ha... Tayuya, you're a genius. Listen Sakura, Pervy Sage made me proofread his latest book so I know how it ends. If I say it out loud he'll have to cover his ears... And since the sharingan gives him the ability read lips it will make him close his eyes."

"Cha! Lets do this, I definetly want to get a bell for once"

Once Kakashi finished the last of the clones he turned to see the teens jump out of cover and got into a stance. What he didn't expect was that Naruto began revealing the plot twist of his precious book. Covering his ears and closing his eyes he didn't realize it was a trap until he felt a small tug on his belt. Opening his eyes he saw Sakura giving a victory sign while holding a bell. Looking over he saw Naruto and Tayuya holding one together laughing their asses off.

" I told you we'd get 'em in no time Kakashi-sensei."

"Mhm... And I said that I was sure that you would. Now that this is over I'll see you three outside the hokage's office tomorrow for our first mission. go home and get some rest, I have abook to read" he then grabbed the bells out of their hands gave a perverted giggle and then poofed away.

"Okay, well... I'll see you two tomorrow have some questions to ask Lady Tsunade on my way home" and took off before Naruto could say goodbye.

"I guess this means I'll see you tomorrow Tayuya" He turned to leave but Tayuaya cleared her throat loudly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think im forgetting anyting?"

"Are you kidding me shithead? I've never lived her before... I don't have a place to stay."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Arent you gonna offer to let me stay at your place Shithead?"

Um... are you sure? I didn't think you'd want to stay with me."

"I stuck with you for a three year training trip in most of I had plenty of time to ditch you guys. Besides... I-I didn't think it was too bad spending the nights with you." Finishing the last sentence while looking down,.

Naruto was wonder"If you its what you want, then I wont stop you. Lets just head home... I'm exausted, I'll lead the way"

After a long walk towards the Residential area they finaly reached his apartment and headed inside. Naruto pushed open the door to show a clean one bedroom apartment. The first thing Tayuya noticed was that as far as she could tell the entire place was covered with hard wood floor. Following the blonde into his living room she saw a small burnt orange love seat that looked like it had seen better days, complemented by a low coffee table that covered most of the living room. Looking at the window sil she saw three small plants that probably died a couple of weeks after they left. Seeing the sad look that mared Naruto's face, she made a mental note to buy him new ones to cheer him up.

Naruto took her out of her musing when he said, " I'm gonna make us some ramen since we hadn't eatin' anything except breakfast."

"Okay while you do that, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No... I dont mind, go ahead. The bathroom is in my room down the hall."

She then started towards the bathroom saying "Thanks Shithead" before she turned around with a hard glare, "And if you even try to peak, I'll castrate you."

Naruto gulped and nodded slowly not wanting to incur her wrath. He began heating up the water thinking about what to do while he waits until he heard the shower running. Deciding to put his clothes away he silently went into his room, unsealed his clothes, shoved them in a drawer and got the hell out of there. About eleven minutes of agony, the ramen was finaly ready.

"Hey Tayuya, Foods ready!"

"Kay Shithead, I'll be there in a sec."

Naruto decided to wait for her to come to the table which he would be glad he did much later on as any ramen that he had stuffed into his mouth would have fallen to the floor. The reason being is that Tayuya had just come out of his room wearing one of the shirts he had just put away. However the shirt was a few sizes to large but for some reason unknown to Naruto he actually kinda liked it. Tayuya stood there with a slight blush as she saw that Naruto's eyes were all over her. "Sorry, I don't have any night clothes so I'm borrowing one of your shirt's"

Naruto shook his head to recollect his thoughts before replying, "I don't mind, It does look good on you though."

Tayuya's face lit on fire when he said that, " Urusai you pervert."

Things became kind of akward after that so she just sat down next to him and began eating her ramen. After a couple of minutes they started talking about how the day went together until they finished eating. Looking towards the clock and seeing that it was close to one in the morning they decided it was time to go to bed. Tayuya jumped into the bed while naruto took his shower and then pulled out his sleeping bag.

"Why don't you sleep on the bed too its obviously big enough for the both of us?"

I dont know, the last time we slept in the same bed, I woke up with a kunai dangerously close to my manhood."

I promise it wont happen again... I was just surprised."

Naruto stood there for a second and then sighed in defeat, "You promise?"

"I promise."

He then put his sleeping bag against the wall and then slipped under the covers. "Night Tayuya"

She turned to face the wall and with a blush he couldn't see, "Goodnight Naruto." Before they both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter (I dont remember) finally Finished**

 **Come back next time \ (^_^) / Bai bai**


End file.
